Traditional wireless communications have used various mechanisms to ensure quality levels for various communications. For example, a Quality of Service class identifier (QCI) has been used to assign characteristics to wireless traffic based on bearer types assigned to device communications. However, this framework lacks flexibility and may not result in an optimal use of network resources or service levels provided to appropriate devices or users.